I Miss You
by ibelonginarkham
Summary: A series of songfics after Homecoming. WARNING Title may change!


A/N The song is called One in a Million and has been sung by some Sandy person and Hannah Montana; I do not own it in any way. Also if I owned American Dragon, Rose wouldn't have moved away and it would get a lot more seasons. Also Rose's POV is the regular font while the song is slanted.

Rose's POV

I am going to miss Jake; he still doesn't know that I know about my past life with him in it.  
_How did I get here?  
_This new life didn't have him in it to make it any more fabulous.  
_I turned around and there you were  
_And now I am switching to an all girls school tomorrow…how fun.  
_Didn't think twice  
_Oh my god, he is moving towards me now, what am I supposed to do?  
_Or rationalize  
_Better turn around and talk to somebody before I start crying.  
_But somehow I knew  
_He is going to run into me, he is not paying any attention.  
_That there was more than just chemistry  
_"See yall tomorrow," he shouts to Spud and Trixie, not paying any attention to me and he crashes into me on his skateboard. "I am so sorry…hi"  
_I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
_"Hey yourself," I say hoping he would remember that.  
_But I figured it's too good to be true  
_He helps me up and says, "So will I see you around?"  
_I said pinch me  
_"Not going to happen, my dad got transferred to Hong Kong, we are leaving tomorrow." Lies, all total lies.  
_Where's the catch this time  
_"Oh," he says sadly.  
_Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
_"Well, there are my parents. Bye!" I walk off to meet them and my twin sister Jasmine.  
_Help me before I get used to this guy  
_I am going to miss him.  
_They say that good things take time  
_He tried to help me; he is the reason I am alive. I should be able to thank him for that, but Lao Shi and Fu told me not to tell him I remember, they said it was better this way.  
_But really great things happen  
_This is not fair. It really is not.  
_In a blink of an eye  
_Why should we both suffer? I want him, and he wants me.  
_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
_Sure there will be other guys, but none as great as him.  
_Were a million to one  
_My sister says to get over it, I can't.  
_I can't believe it  
_And no matter what happens I never will.  
_You're one in a million  
_Brad was a jerk, I was just a trophy for him…but I never was for Jake, he truly loved me for who I am, even though we are sworn enemies.  
_All this time __I__ was looking for love  
_A Romeo and Juliet story isn't it?  
_Trying to make things work  
_And they didn't have a happy ending now…did they?  
_They weren't good enough till  
_Will I ever see him again?  
_I thought I'm through  
_I could call him…but that might not be the best idea.  
_Said I'm done  
_Does he still have the dream charm? Can I find mine?  
_and stumbled into the arms of the one  
_I could find him in his dreams and spy on him if I can find it.  
_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
_Where would I be then? I have already lied to him.  
_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
_He was always there for me, even when I had the worst day with the Huntsclan and was really cranky.  
_When I'm mad at you  
_We could have been so happy together.  
_You come with your velvet touch  
_I would love to have a fairytale ending.  
_Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
_But I can not have it now, unless there was a way to be with him.  
_I have never felt so happy  
_It was so much fun to be around him.  
_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye  
_He figured me out before anyone else did.  
_I said pinch me  
_Before even I figured myself out.  
_Where's the catch this time  
_Oh, he probably doesn't even remember.  
_Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
_I had a choice in this life to either go to a private school or public school, I chose public school to be closer to Jake.  
_Help me before I get used to this guy  
_But there was only one way I could go to public school, I had to go to private school when they thought it was a good time.  
_They say that good things take time  
_Who knew that it would hurt so much more, a life without Jake.  
_But really great things happen  
_Brad is just creepy, while Jake is loving, caring, cute, and sensitive.  
_in a blink of an eye  
_The huntsclan had taught me that Dragons were gross and rude people, all the dragons I have ever met were nice and sweet…especially Jake.  
_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
_Jasmine is not right, I shouldn't forget him, he was too big of a part in my other life to forget. He still should be. What did happen to my dream charm? What happened to his?_were a million to one  
_I want to date him again, and if through our dreams is the only way, let it be. No matter what Fu and Lao Shi say, he does have a right to know.  
_I can't believe it  
_I love Jake so much, I just can not help it…it is just forbidden love.  
_You're one in a million... one in a million  
_I shouldn't have to go through life like this. But I can not tell Jasmine, she would never believe me.  
_All this time a was looking for love  
_I have to talk to Fu…see if Jake remembers me and try to contact Jake.  
_Trying to make things work  
_Fu should have the answer, and he should know a way for us to contact eachother.  
_They weren't good enough till  
_I hope Jake does not get a girlfriend.  
_I thought I'm through  
_If he does I will kill him.  
_Said I'm done  
_Everything is changing, and there is nothing I can do about it.  
_and stumbled into the arms of the one  
_Unless, unless I can get my parents to let me go back after a couple of weeks, I could try not to fit in and say I don't belong there.  
_You're one in a million  
_It may work…it may not, but there is only on way for me to find out, try it.


End file.
